paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Citizen Weathers / Fasting
Intro. Rex is driving around in town with his Wife Ella in the Passenger Seat. Rex was waving out to everyone. Rex: Welcome to Adventure Bay! The Best Town Ever! I'm the best officer here. They all know me. Rex drove into the Lookout garage and parked next to Ryder's ATV. Rex: The Best Comedy. Citizen ''Weathers''. Episode 4 / Fasting Scene 1 Rex, Alan, Cutler and Dave were at the Gym doing the overnight Gym visit. It's when the Gym is open 24 hours for a day. Alan and Cutler were getting tired. Alan: Man this really takes it out you. Cutler: I know. I feel like a nothing but a dry cracker. Dave: Where's Rex? Alan: He's doing push ups on the mat's. They all went to see Rex, But Rex was asleep when they got there. He had been asleep for half an hour. Scene 2 Later they all went into the Gym Office. Rex walked in singing. Rex: All night long! All night! All night long! All night! Dave: Not tired Rex? Rex: No Dave. Overnight Gym visit is easy for me. I can do it in my sleep. Dave: I see. Rex: Right. Time to eat! Alan: But Mayor Goodway has called a fast today. Are you not doing it? Rex: No way. She's always calling a fast. We don't need to starve ourselves all the time. We are dogs! Not supermodels! Alan: Good point. Cutler: I'm not doing it. Dave: I'm doing it. Rex: What a creep. That's what I expected from you. Dave: Would you like me to call Mayor Goodway and say your not doing it? Rex was shocked! Rex: No way! I'll do it. But only this time. Alan: Have you prepared? Rex: No need. I'm a brave one. I can fast better than you can Dave! Just you wait and see! Rex went and drove off back to the Lookout. Scene 3 When Rex got back to the Lookout, He saw Ryder fixing his ATV. Ryder: Back from the Gym Rex? Rex: You bet. And I'm also going to do the fast. Ryder: Good on you. Rex: Yes. I'm going fast Dave to the floor! I can do it better than him. Ryder: Whatever you say. Rex went to find Ella. He soon found her talking to Skye. Rex: Hello Sweetie! Ella: Oh Rex. Me and Skye were just talking about going to Mr Porters for lunch. Want to come? Rex: Why did I make Dave make me do the fast!!! Ella: You doing the fast? Rex: Yes. Ella: Okay. But you only had a small bit of dinner last night. Are you sure you can manage? Rex: Of course. Ella: Okay. Me and Skye are off now. Rex: Okay. Scene 4 However Rex started to fell a little funny as the day went on. He got more hungry by the minute. He was waiting for 5:00pm. That's the time the fast ended. At 4:50 that evening, Chase saw Rex at the Lookout TV. Rex was groaning. Chase: Rex! Are you okay?! Rex: No. Chase: What's wrong? Rex: I can't take this fast much longer! Chase: Oh. Just then Ella walked in with Skye. Ella: Rex! Oh no! Rex! Are you okay?! Rex: I think I'm about to fall over! Skye: Here! Eat something now! Rex: Oh thank God! But as Rex went to the food. He tripped and hit his jaw on hard on the floor! Rex: OW! Ella: Marshall! Marshall soon came. He told Rex that he couldn't use his Jaw's until morning! Rex was so upset! He wanted to eat! But Marshall didn't let him. The End The Series of Citizen Weathers will continue in the Future. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Series Category:Series Category:Citizen Weathers Series Category:Chase787 Category:Chase787 Story Category:Comedy Category:Comedy Series Category:Citizen Weathers Season 1